The Art of Love
by M0nyka
Summary: Romantic love story, sexual tension, friends and family interaction, and vampires... Adult content, language... and other goodies. I'm not good at summaries but reviews are my best incentive
1. I shut my eyes in order to see

The art of love

Chapter 1

"I shut my eyes in order to see"

Paul Gauquin (1848-1903)

Elena

I walked slowly towards my office, holding the hot coffee carefully. It was a cold winter evening and even though I advertised everywhere about Jeremy's new show, the gallery was empty. This was the worst opening yet and I was terrified, thinking about the disappointed look in Jeremy's eyes to hear that nobody was coming to see his show. My brother is a very talented artist, but he is missing the connections to get him ahead. And I'm not a big help, not since I have decided to focus on him only and dumped the other contracts I had with some more renowned artists.

I sit behind my desk and I open Sotheby's web page to check out their recent impressionist auction, when I hear the door opening. A cool gust of wind came in, together with a stranger and I start to shake. "Now would be a good time to start wearing pants to work, Elena" - I thought to myself, pulling my sweater on my bare arms, feeling bad that I have to cover my beautiful green silk dress.

I look for the stranger and try to greet the first visitor the gallery has this week. All I see is his back, as he stares at one of Jeremy's works of art. It's the one I love most and it took my breath away when I saw it. I'm secretly hopping it won't sell and Jeremy will give it to me as a gift for my birthday next month.

"Good evening, Mister..." I said in a serious and professional voice.

"Good evening, Miss Gilbert" said the stranger in a deep, low voice, turning towards me to shake my hand.

All I see is his blue eyes and I seem to float in a universe with no gravity, just a powerful magnet, drawing me towards the deep blue oceans. I'm thinking – "This is how hypnotized people must feel like" and I start to blink, trying to pull myself from the attraction of the blue eyed man who is now shaking my hand.

As soon as he touched my hand I felt a warmth spreading in my body and settling in my lower abdomen. He pulled his hand fast, as if he was ashamed of something. I looked into his eyes again, trying to read his expression. I realised suddenly that his eyes were full of anger, not shame. "Why would he be angry at me? We barely exchanged 2 words... Get a grip Elena, he is a stranger... and most importantly, a potential customer for your brother's works of art" – I give myself a virtual slap and try to come back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, Mister..."

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore. And I'm sorry, I have to go" said the stranger abruptly.

And just like that, he turned his back and exited my gallery. I stared at the empty space he left in front of me and tightened my sweater. I could still smell a hint of his perfume and I closed my eyes and inhaled it deeply, trying to absorb him, or whatever was left of him anyway.

I decided to call it a night and went to the door to lock it. When I looked outside, I saw a black SUV parked in front of the gallery. I wondered if that was him, the shadow hiding behind the dark tinted windows. I switched the light off, feeling safer in the dark and went back to my desk to close my laptop and get ready to go home.

I bundled up in my coat, set the alarm and got into my car. As I was driving home on the busy streets of New York, I was thinking about the stranger. He was not a stranger, his name was everywhere, and his creations were desired by every big gallery and every private collector who knew anything about art and good taste. And tonight he decided to enter my gallery and check out my brother's show.

Damon

When I heard her voice greeting me, I knew the Gods were playing me a big trick. For God's sake, I wasn't even drunk and I could hear her voice everywhere. My obsession with her was getting too much, even for my twisted mind. "Calm down Damon, it's just the gallery owner. Be polite and don't freak the poor girl" – I thought to myself as I turned towards the voice.

Shock hit me when I met her big brown eyes, the same eyes I loved for years. Except there was no wicked expression that I could read in them, there was only kindness and peace and calm. I was drowning in her brown eyes, a deer's eyes caught in the middle of the forest.

It couldn't be... she wasn't Katherine, yet they could be twins. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, her touch was burning my hand and I withdrew it fast. I had to leave, I had to get out of here. I told her my name and ran out the door. The cool air brought me back to reality. That was not Katherine in there, it's just a girl who resembles her a bit. It must be my pain, it's twisting the reality.

From the safety of my car I watched her close the gallery and get into her car. I decided tonight was a good night to start drinking again, so I pulled out my phone. I closed my eyes for a second and I remembered how her soft touch made me feel.


	2. A new reality

"The object of art is not to reproduce reality, but to create a reality of the same intensity."  
>Alberto Giacometti<p>

When she got home, she kicked off her shoes and started running a hot bath. She poured some aromatic salts to help her relax and went back into the living room to listen to her messages.

"Elena honey, it's me" sounded Caroline's cheerful voice. "Don't forget Bonnie made reservations at Gotham's to celebrate Jeremy's opening. I'll pick you up at 7:30, ok? Wear something sexy"

The first message got deleted fast. She felt like crawling under the covers and stay in bed until spring, or at least until she was in a better mood.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Elena recognised Jeremy's nervous voice. "Just wanted to see how your day went. I'll see you at 8 tonight. Hope you didn't forget. Love you"

This one made Elena feel even worst. She knew she couldn't miss this dinner celebration for Jeremy's opening, but she dreaded the questions about how many visitors the gallery had today or if she got any offers for the paintings. She knew her answers will disappoint everybody, but especially Jeremy.

She kicked off her shoes, took off her dress and went back into the bathroom. She removed her bra and panties and slid one leg in the hot water. She let her skin adjust to the temperature for a few seconds before she slid the other leg and let her tired body sink in the hot water. The rich aromas enveloped all her senses and her whole body relaxed. She closed her eyes and the memory of those blue eyes came back to her. She could still feel the place he touched her hand, she could smell the fragrance he left behind in her gallery. He was very handsome and Elena had to admit that just thinking about his body made her breasts feel heavy. She touched her hard nipple lightly and slid one hand between her legs. Her clit was throbbing and her folds were slick as she began to rub her pussy all over. She imagined his hands touching her everywhere, his dick slamming hard into her as she slid two fingers inside her hot throbbing core. As she put one wet finger in her mouth imagining how his tongue would slide along hers, she came hard, feeling her muscles squeeze her fingers, her clit spasm at every touch and her whole world spinning out of control. His name was a slow whisper on her lips as she came down from her high, breathing heavily.

She decided to give up her hot bath and stepped in the shower, turning the faucet to cold water. She was still hot and bothered and her quick session didn't help much. She rushed to finish washing her hair and body and as soon as she wrapped herself in a big towel she heard the doorbell.

"You were still in the shower? Hurry up Elena, we're going to be late" said Caroline, obviously annoyed.

"Knock it off Care, I'm not in the mood. I had a hard day".

"Ok, let's get you dressed up and ready for a fabulous evening"

"What's so fabulous about this evening?" replied a grumpy Elena as she tried to comb her wet hair.

"You never know, this could be the day you meet your one true love" said Caroline while browsing through Elena's wardrobe. "Here, put this on. It is perfect."

"Of course it is, you bought it for me."

"You know I have great fashion taste. And with a body like yours and those long legs you can't fail with a skin tight short sexy dress. Hurry up, I don't like to be late" Caroline's muffled sounds came from Elena's shoe closet.

When Elena finished she took a long look in the mirror and approved Caroline's choice. The dress was a one shoulder red mini and the black pumps completed her makeover. Nobody would have guessed her internal struggle now. She looked confident and sexy, ready to make some male victims.

The restaurant was busy tonight and they were relieved to see they had a private booth reserved. At least they won't be bothered by the people coming and going and they could have a quiet dinner between friends.

They were the first ones to arrive and Elena quickly ordered a glass of white wine in hope that the alcohol will calm her nerves.

"Elena darling what is bothering you tonight? You don't seem your strange self tonight. Actually it's worse, if that is even possible."

"I'm fine Care, just tired, that's all" Elena replied absentminded.

"Don't give me that. We know each other too well, so whatever is on your mind and soul you better tell me"

What was she supposed to tell Caroline? How she met the most gorgeous man walking on this planet, or how she fantasized about him while masturbating?

"I'm just disappointed about the opening, that's all" sighted Elena, relieved that Caroline dropped the subject the same time as they saw Jeremy, Bonnie and Tyler walk towards their booth.

Meanwhile, the two men sitting in the next booth fell into silence. Out of all places he had to hear her voice here, in his favourite restaurant.

"You are right" said Alaric, "her voice is the same"

"Wait until you see her face, she is the spitting image of Katherine." said Damon, as he lowered his head between his hands, trying to shake off the attraction he was feeling towards her velvety voice.

"Let's hope she's not a bitch Katherine was"

"I don't care Ric, I don't plan to find out"

"Come on Damon, we both know you won't be able to stay away from her. I just hope this time you'll be smart and think with your brain not…"

"You know what? I'm not drunk enough for this trip down memory lane, so if you'll excuse me, I need to go powder my nose" smiled Damon ironically at Alaric and took off to the men's room.

There he looked up a phone number and typed a quick message.

Meanwhile Elena was really enjoying dinner and trying to avoid conversation. There were certain questions she didn't want to answer, especially the ones about the opening. Caroline was telling everybody about her fabulous presentation at work and Elena was thankful her friend was attracting all the attention. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate in her clutch and she discretely pulled it out. She quickly read the few lines and shock fell over her face. She excused herself and ran towards the ladies room, trying to hide her tears from other people. Suddenly she hit a hard body and HIS smell invaded her nostrils. She kept her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply and she let her body adjust to his, feeling his arms envelop her, his hands touching her skin. Elena tried to pull herself together and tear herself from his arms. With a shaky arm she pushed his body and put some distance between them.

"Why? Why would you do that Mr. Salvatore?" she asked trembling.

"Well you were about to fall and I thought it's better to fall into my arms that the ones of a stranger" he winked at her and smiled, making him even more gorgeous that she remembered.

"I'm talking about the painting, my favourite painting, the one you just texted me about" said Elena feeling the rage come to surface

"Because aside from being a brilliant artist, as you well know, I also like to collect art from fresh meat on the market, like your brother" he smirked.

"Well you can shove your buying offer up your…"

"Now Miss Gilbert that's no way to talk to a gentleman who is making you an irresistible offer" he cut her off. "Why the hate?"

"We don't need your pity, thank you." Replied Elena bitterly.

"I happen to like the painting called "Dancing Water" and I'm prepared to make a deal. I will see you tomorrow at the gallery and I expect a happier face than the one you are wearing right now. That's no way to treat a client Miss Gilbert" Damon whispered in her ear and brushed a stray of chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow" was all she could say and closed the restroom's door behind her letting out a breath of air. "Tomorrow…" she whispered.


	3. I wanted to be stopped but no one will

_Million thanks to the people who reviewed my story. They do wonders to my ego being that this is my first fanfic ever. And also million thanks to everybody who read it and will continue to read it. I now know which direction the story will take. I wasn't decided if i want Damon a vampire or not and all the other implications (Stefan, Katherine). They are all connected, they just don't know it yet ;-)_

"_**I just wanted to find out where the boundaries were. I've found out there aren't any. I wanted to be stopped but no one will stop me"**_

_**Damien Hirst**_

It was only 6:30 AM when Elena was sipping her coffee at the kitchen table in her apartment. She had no appetite for breakfast as she felt all her nerves in the pit of her stomach. Just the thought of the impending visit made her feel like throwing up. She didn't trust herself around him, she felt a strange attraction to him in a way she could not explain, like her place belonged near him, in his arms. And now he was buying one of Jeremy's paintings, her favourite one on top of it all.

She picked up her phone and dialed Bonnie's number. Her best friend since they were 3 years old would be the only one to make some sense out of all this.

"Hi Bon, sorry I know it's early but I really need to talk to you"

"Elena, is everything alright? Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Slow down, I'm fine. I just need to talk to my best friend. Have you seen her somewhere?"

"Ha ha, very funny. Let me go to the kitchen, I don't want to wake up your brother"

"Oh, another sleep-over? I have a feeling you guys will soon move in together."

"Did you call me to talk about my relationship with Jeremy?"

"No, sorry. Something happened and I can't make any sense of it."

Elena started telling her friend everything about Damon Salvatore's visit at her gallery, the offer, the restaurant, and the impending visit today.

"He's so arrogant and he makes me nervous, but I have no control around him. I feel like I'm floating, like I'm daydreaming and I feel this connection, this attraction towards him like I've never felt before. I don't know why he wants to buy Jeremy's painting, but he's coming by the gallery today to finish the transaction. I don't know what to do Bonnie."

"What do you want to do, Elena? Where do you see this going?"

"Nowhere Bonnie, it's going nowhere and that scares me. The thought of never seeing him again makes me panicky."

"And you only met him yesterday…" mumbled Bonnie. "Look, if it's meant to be, it will happen, one way or the other. If he feels the same way he'll make a move, he's a guy after all. They never miss an opportunity to hit on a beautiful woman."

"You're right, sorry I bothered you so early in the morning. I'll let you go back to bed now. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." said Elena. She wasn't convinced she'll be fine, she was all jittery inside but there was no point in making her best friend worry about her.

"Ok honey, have a great day and let me know if you need me to kick his ass or hit him in the head with something or…"

"You're already planning the revenge, nice" said Elena with a big smile.

She hung up the phone and went to her closet and started taking out her work clothes. She wasn't happy with any of them and decided to go with a blue silk wrap dress. It looked less stiff and it made her feel better, more confident. The bottom part was a pencil skirt and it worked well with the purple pumps. She looked in the mirror before pulling the coat on and wrapping the scarf around her neck.

Elena's day at the gallery went by slowly, but she managed to make a few deals to promote Jeremy's works in other galleries as well as a small auction house.

She almost forgot about Damon Salvatore, that is until he opened the door… and it all came back to her…

"Hello Elena, thinking about me?"

"Mr. Salvatore, please come in" she chocked the words out as if there wasn't enough air in the room. "Let's take a look at what caught your attention yesterday" she said politely, getting up from her desk and trying to relax and be professional.

"Mmm, I'm looking at it right now and it looks fine" he said measuring her from top to bottom and back like she was a fine prize he'd just won.

She licked her lips nervously and walked to the painting he mentioned last night in the restaurant. She took a long look at it, knowing that she will probably never see it again, as it will collect dust in his storage.

As soon as he entered the door, Damon felt the electricity in the air. When he met her brown eyes he felt a soft warmth enveloping him, a feeling of longing and belonging that he never felt before, not even with Katherine. His soul was still crippled after what Katherine did to him and even after all these years he felt the rage and pain rising up. He still felt like screaming to the world that it's not fair, but he knew it won't do anybody any good. He was still alone, far from his estranged brother Stefan, betrayed by what he thought was the love of his life, his soul mate, the yin to his yang. He couldn't deny, she was the darkest part of his life and, instead of running the opposite direction, he felt compelled to know this human young lady that looked so much like Katherine. He needed to talk to her, to touch her, to make her feel like he felt as a human when he met Katherine. That's when he realised he needed closure and he was looking for it at Elena Gilbert, who was nothing but a poor replica of Katherine.

"Too bad you didn't come earlier, I had somebody to help with the wrapping" she tried to excuse her lack of wrapping skills, snapping him from his thoughts.

"I'm not a morning person darling and if you stick around long enough maybe you'll find out on your own" retorted Damon, trying to hide the fact that he was actually happy to see her.

"Well, I am a morning person and what makes you think I want to find out how you are in the morning?" said Elena, turning her back to him and continuing to wrap the painting he choose to buy.

"I always believed opposites attract. And it's pretty hard not to notice me in the morning, actually everything about me is hard in the morning" he replied in a husky voice, approaching her from behind.

His hot breath in her ear made her tremble and she felt that her legs will give in. As if he read her mind, he wrapped one arm around her lower abdomen supporting her while the other one took a strand of her long chocolaty hair and tucked it behind her ear. He felt her breath come in hitches and he smelled her sweet perfume. He needed her closer, he had to feel her body mold with his and pulled her towards him. The second her back touched his hard chest she let out a soft moan and leaned her head back on his shoulder. His lips attacked her neck hungrily and started sucking and nibbling on the delicate spot just below her ear. With the other hand he pulled away the top of her silk wrap pencil dress and caressed her breasts, pinching her nipples through the soft fabric of her bra. She felt her walls contracting and getting wet, soaking her panties and her world started spinning. He pushed his hand roughly in her bra and took her heavy boobs out and started fondling them with passion. He had to have her now, he thought he will go crazy if he didn't feel more of her hot body. He pushed her body on the glass wall, pressing his erection just below her ass, between her trembling legs, feeling like he's going to explode in his pants. Elena felt the cold glass wall on her breasts and went wild, pushing her ass forward in his bulge that was now probing her wet panties and the friction he was creating through his jeans was driving them crazy.

She knew she should stop him, but this was beyond her willpower. She felt a connection to his soul and to his heart and it was making this feel alright. She felt like they were two old lovers that reconnected after a long separation and all the sexual tension was being released and everything was all right.

Elena reached behind her to feel his warm body pressed to her back and touched his erection lightly. He hissed and grabbed her arm, spinning her around roughly. She looked straight into his hypnotizing blue eyes, now darkened with lust and through her blurry eyes she lifted one hand to caress the smooth skin on his face. He leaned is her gentle touch and closed his eyes, trying to push aside the part of him that wanted his dick buried deep inside her hot core. He couldn't let the monster in him show up and have his way with her, he had to protect her from that side of him. Instead he would make gentle sweet love to her, the way she would deserve, the way he deserved from Katherine.

He picked her up off the ground and she wrapped her long silky legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. One of her hands went to his raven hair and buried it deep, never wanting to let him go. He leaned in slowly and captured her lower lip gently, letting out a moan at her wet soft sweetness. Her tongue started trailing the outline of his bottom lip and that's when he lost all control. Their kiss was rough, hard and bruising and their tongues were intertwined into a hot session of lovemaking. His hands were cupping her ass and one of them made its way in her panties, stroking her slick folds gently with one finger. He pushed it inside her hot core and she instantly exploded, squeezing his finger with a force that almost made him find his release in his pants just thinking about being inside her in that moment.

She felt the whole room spinning and she felt absorbed by him, by his strong arms, by his hot mouth... and that's when she heard the door open.

"Elena? Where are you sis?" she heard Jeremy's voice calling her and she distinguished his form through the glass wall that was now separating their entangled bodies from her brother's view.


	4. Clutching at immortality

_Million thanks to everybody and especially to my reviewers. You give me confidence that this story is readable. Being the first time I ever write a story, I have to admit it's not as easy as it seems and it doesn't always flow. This chapter is a filler but necessary for the continuation of the story. Let me know what you think._

"_**I don't buy art in order to leave a mark or to be remembered; clutching at immortality is of zero interest to anyone sane"**_

_**Charles Saatchi**_

Elena's POV

The second I heard Jeremy's voice I froze in place, hoping that the glass wall wasn't too revealing. My brother would be shocked to find me entangled with Damon, a stranger I barely saw 2 or 3 times and who just so happened that was buying one of Jeremy's paintings.

I quickly slid down and rearranged my skirt, then my bra and top and as soon as I finished I lifted my eyes, only to find his piercing blue ones enquiring me about the unexpected visitor.

"It's my brother, he can't see us like this". I tuned my back on him fast, making my way to the small bathroom.

Damon's POV

All my senses were invaded by Elena's arousal, her moaning, her muscles squeezing my fingers inside her sweet heat, juices flowing freely, her orgasm ripping a feeling of happiness in my heart (if I still had one) like no other mortal girl (or vampire for that matter) had ever managed before. I thought back to Katherine and how happy she made me feel most of the times. Except it was never real, never from her heart but from her malefic mind, always part of a grand scheme, I was always her tool for a great master plan. She never loved me and I knew that now. But what the hell was I doing with Elena? She was drawn to me, obviously. She abandoned herself in my arms and she melted with passion. It couldn't be true, she couldn't be as malefic as Katherine was, just because they could be twins.

I heard the door being opened and I snapped from my thoughts. I saw a young guy sticking his head in and looking around. He carried a certain resemblance with Elena, his messy brown hair and round hazelnut eyes giving it away. He looked a few years younger than his sister, barely out of adolescence.

"Where is my sister? And what are you doing here in the back?"

"Elena should be back any minute now, she went to the bathroom. She let me finish her job" I said resuming wrapping the painting "and I'm glad she did because she was doing a sucky job" I grinned, pulling the last piece of bubble wrap over Jeremy's painting.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, by the way" I turned to him and offered my hand.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jeremy" he babbled "Jeremy Gilbert. It's amazing to meet you; I can't tell you how honoured I am that you show interest in my works"

"Well, you're pretty good and there is something interesting about your technique. I would love to see you in action sometimes"

"Sure, that would be great"

Just then I heard the door of the small bathroom open and Elena exited the bathroom, trying to avoid looking at me. She looked beautiful, all flustered and shameful for what we were doing a bare five minutes ago. Such human reactions… I usually hate humans' weaknesses but now they made me swell with pride, knowing that I alone was able to make her feel all these emotions. Now I was certain that she was nothing like Katherine, but more like the girl I would have loved with all my heart, the girl I would have given my life for when I was a human myself. There was no doubt in my mind that I couldn't stay away, I had to know her, I had to learn everything about her. I felt the need to absorb her, to draw her in and never let her go. My mind drifted suddenly at the passionate moments we shared. She was on fire, releasing so much passion and sexual energy that I knew she would be a challenge in that department, even for a vampire like me.

Elena's POV

He looked so sexy leaning against the glass wall, the same spot he pushed me against and ravaged me with his skilful hands not long ago. I now noticed his hands, his thumbs stuck in the pockets of his dark jeans. He has beautiful, strong yet delicate hands, with long and slender fingers. I remembered his fingers deep inside me and just that thought made me tremble slightly. I had to get out of here, I couldn't keep thinking about his hands, his lips… and what delicious lips he has. I've never felt so in sync with somebody while kissing and now I was craving him again.

"Hi Jer, can I ask you for a favour? Can you finish up here with Damon? I have a terrible headache and I need to go home." I said, trying to be convincing and glancing shortly at Damon, who eyed me curiously.

"Yeah, sure thing. Go home sis, get some rest. I'll help Damon with the painting and I'll lock up here" Jeremy leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I squeezed his hand lightly and turned towards Damon. His beautiful blue eyes were staring at me intensely, trying to find and answer for an unasked question. I tried to collect my thoughts, knowing that this would probably be the last time I would see him. I felt a pang of panic rise at that thought and that's when I knew I'll miss his presence in my life.

With a silent nod I said my goodbyes and hurried out of the gallery. I needed a moment to collect myself before starting the car and driving off, as fast as I could, like I was running from the memory of him.

Unfortunately I lived close by and the drive didn't do me any good. When I got home, I decided to stop tormenting myself about what happened today in the gallery with Damon. He was drop dead gorgeous, his presence stirred my senses like no one before, and he was obviously into me, but I didn't plan on being another one of his conquests.

I took a long shower, trying to wash him off of me. Picked a white camisole and a pair of comfy black short shorts to wear and headed to the kitchen to fix something for dinner. I decided to check in with Caroline first. I picked up the phone and dialled her number. After the second ring her cheerful voice scratched my ear.

"Hi Lena"

"Hi Caroline. What's new?"

"Oh, Elena, how did you guess? I have so much to tell you, so many things have happened today." I heard her happy voice on the other line and I could almost hear her smile, even though we were on the phone.

"Can I come over? I have something to tell you". She sounded so happy and full of life and I knew I needed to be around Caroline, I needed to feed off her happiness and cheerfulness.

"Yeah, sure. You wanna have dinner with me? I'm about to make a salad with grilled chicken. What do you think?"

"Sounds delicious. I'll pick up a bottle of wine and desert. Oh, and Bonnie should be there shortly. You don't mind that I invited her too? I need my best friends tonight" said Caroline cautiously.

She did these things that were supposed to be annoying. But I could never be upset with Caroline, she was so genuine, even her mistakes were natural.

"Sure babe, I've got no problem with Bonnie coming over. I would have probably invited her too, to spare me from all the rant because we had a girls' night without her. See you here in a bit". I heard Caroline giggle and hang up in a rush.

I put my iPhone on the dock and looked for Foster the People album. Their music started playing through the speakers and filled the air with energy. I realised that for the last 45 minutes I stopped thinking about Damon and that was a good sign.

In the kitchen I pulled out everything I needed for a big salad. After I settled the chicken filets on the grill, I started washing the vegetables. Just as I was about to start cutting them, I heard the doorbell. I rushed to the door to let Bonnie in. As soon as I opened the door my eyes fell on the tall slender figure standing before me. I couldn't believe it, he was here in front of my apartment, looking so hot in his black crisp shirt and a pair of dark denims over his black boots. I realised I was checking him out, as I did every time I saw him. He was smirking mischievously, clearly aware of the situation.

"Good evening Elena, how nice of you to welcome me so warmly. Is this how you receive all your visitors or this is reserved just for me?" he grinned, looking at my hand. I was still holding the knife and I couldn't stop the burst of laughter. The tension was thick in the air and I even had the proper tool to cut it. How ironic was that?

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived? What do you want?" the questions cascaded from my mouth, still shocked that he was here.

"Well, after Jeremy helped me put the painting in my car I realised that I didn't really pay for it. I mean not with real money" he winked at me and I felt my legs go weak thinking for the millionth time about the moments we shared in the gallery. "So I persuaded your brother to show me where you lived, after I bribed him with a short visit at my studio. And if I knew you looked hotter in a camisole and shorts that those sexy dressed you wear at work, I would have stopped visiting the gallery and come straight to your apartment" he winked at me, visibly amused when I blushed deeply, remembering my relaxed outfit. Just then I heard the smoke alarm go off in the kitchen and realised my grilled chicken is probably charcoal by now.

"You don't have to stand out there" I said, rushing to quiet the shrieking noise. When I realised he wasn't following me I called again "Damon please come in, I need your help" while fanning the smoke detector with my morning New York Times unsuccessfully.

He came behind me and popped the top off and in one quick move pulled the battery out, putting an end to the agony of that awful sound.

"You know, if the fire doesn't kill you, the screaming of this thing definitely makes you deaf" he burst into laughter and I couldn't help but join him.

After a few seconds we calmed down and I realised I needed to put some distance between us. If he was here to do business, than that's exactly what we will do.

"Thanks for your help" I said as I passed to the far end of the kitchen island, grabbing my bank book and the telephone. "So how about closing this transaction? I think we'll both be more at ease once this is over."

"I'm not so sure about that" he said in a low voice I barely heard. He seemed sad as he pulled out his wallet and handed me his card.

With shaky hands I dialled the bank's number, trying to ignore my own sadness take over. I punched in the card number and realised it was the first time I ever saw a Platinum Visa. He was definitely rich. He was an artist himself and a good one, I'm sure he has made lots of money. And I'm sure he can have any girl he wants. After I finished the transaction I handed back his card and thanked him again.

"I appreciate this very much and I'm sure Jeremy was fascinated to be able to talk to you and visit your studio. Thank you again for this.

"No, thank _you_ Elena. You brother is very talented and he deserves recognition for his hard work. It's not easy to make it through in this business, but sometimes a little push is all an artist needs. I'm sure from now on he'll sell more paintings, just wait and see" he winked at me. "See you around" he said, turning and heading to the front door.

All I could say was "Good bye" and plopped on a kitchen stool, hiding my face in my palms, trying to compose myself. His visit was short and straight to the point, he didn't even try to touch me, and he didn't make any smart ass remarks. I missed his cocky attitude.

Just then _his_ deep voice interrupted my thoughts. "No Elena, I can't do that. I can't walk away and risk never seeing you again. I can't breathe when the idea that you won't be part of my life crosses my mind. I can't stop thinking about you and I can't stop wanting you" he blurted out, grabbing my hand and pulling me on my feet, his body flushed to mine.

"Damon, I..." my breath got caught in my throat as his lips crashed into mine in a bruising kiss that left me tremble with desire.


	5. The essence of things

_First I have to say that you guys are amazing. I appreciate every hit, every notice that somebody added my story to their favourites, every review. You are all so wonderful. Thank you so much._

_This was a difficult chapter for me, I'm trying to maintain part of the amazing show that is Vampire Diaries, but I'm also bringing my own touch and view to it. Some things are similar, but so may are different. For once, Katherine is a young vampire, but she still manages to make the brothers crazy for her affections. Elena, like usual, gets hurt all the time, but something good has to come out of this. We'll see the connection between Elena, Katherine, Damon and Stefan as it will be revealed later (I can promise you a real quadruple love mess)._

_Also I must add that I don't have a beta. What you see is what you get The reason is that I really don't know how this beta thing works and also I am so impatient, I cannot wait for you guys to read a new chapter. So here it goes…___

"_**What is real is not the external form, but the essence of things . . . **_

_**it is impossible for anyone to express anything essentially real by imitating its exterior surface"  
>Constantin Brancusi<strong>_

Elena's POV

"No Elena, I can't do that. I can't walk away and risk never seeing you again. I can't breathe when the idea that you won't be part of my life crosses my mind. I can't stop thinking about you and I can't stop wanting you" he blurted out, grabbing my hand and pulling me on my feet, his body flushed to mine.

"Damon, I..." my breath got caught in my throat as his lips crashed into mine in a bruising kiss that left me tremble with desire. His hands went to cup my head and his fingers tangled in my loose hair, pulling me closer and massaging my tongue with his own, invading my taste buds with his sweet bourbon-like taste. All I could do was deepen the kiss and respond with a light bite on his lower lip.

When he broke the kiss, much too soon for my liking though, he lifted my chin and looked me deeply in the eyes. I could drown in those blue eyes, where the ocean and the sky meet and they formed the most unique blue color I have ever seen.

"Please let me see you again. Let me get to know you. Let me be part of your life." He breathed out the words in a rush, like he was afraid I would interrupt him. I took a couple of steps back and tried to clear my head. His influence on me was not only on my sexual drive but apparently on the thinking department too. I couldn't do what he wanted. My past was my only secret to the world and my present is so messed up that it wouldn't be fair to let anybody into my heart. He deserved better, anybody deserved better than me, but how can I tell him that? Nobody knew about it except my two best friends and my brother. The rest of the people involved were dead or might as well be for all I cared.

"Look Damon, I don't want to lead you on. I'm not girlfriend material and, even though we have something, a spark I can't explain, this thing between us is not going to happen." I tried to be cool and collected, as I let him down gently. He shouldn't feel bad about this, it was really not his fault but the cliché of it all made me hold it in.

"Who said anything about us being boyfriend and girlfriend? I am probably the last man on Earth that should be considered for this position. What I'm trying to say is let me take you out to dinner sometimes, let me get to know you, maybe even be your friend at some point. Let me add some memories to this sexual attraction I feel towards you. I promise to be a perfect gentleman and to only tempt you if you ask for it" he winked, lighting up the mood.

Now I felt silly, my mind was not my best ally this evening. And to think about a relationship already, this was nuts. And right now I had to admit this was the best solution to continue seeing him but not in a romantic way. I could really use a distraction from my tragic past and boring present and Damon seemed to be made for it. All I had to do wasrefrain myself from feeling anything about him, about us... God, I wish I could be a vampire now and just turn off my emotions.

"Ok" I huffed the answer quickly, afraid that I will change my mind. "You can take me out to dinner sometimes and entertain me with stories about your Casanova past"

"Who said anything about it being my past" he laughed lightly. He had the most beautiful laugh, clear, almost like a suave melody. It made me want to say more funny things just to make him laugh.

"Hey, _you_ are the one responsible with the entertainment, why am _I_ making you laugh?" I smiled at him, happy that besides the sparks of passion there is also great banter between us.

"How about tonight?" he surprised me, taking my hand in his. It sent tiny tingling shock waves through my whole body.

I took my hand back quickly and asked him innocently "You want to make me laugh tonight?" a chuckle escaping my lips, thinking about a date dedicated to laughing only.

"No Elena, I don't need a date to make you laugh. Can I take you out to dinner tonight? I appreciate your tiny body in ways you don't even know, but a girl's got to eat too, right? So how about tonight?"

"Actually tonight is girls' night and my two best friends should be here any minute. I'll take a rain check though." And I actually winked at him. Why oh why did I do that? "And did I hear you admit about it being a date?" I said, trying to gain some dignity.

"No, no honey. I told you I don't do dates" and he returned the wink with a smile.

Just then I heard Bonnie's voice from the hallway "Elena babe, did you burn down the place trying to make a salad? It smells like burned Elena meals from the elevator"

She stuck her head in the kitchen and her smile turned into full blown shock, wide eyes and all that.

This looked worst that it really was. I was clad in short shorts and lacy tank top, I had sex hair from Damon's fingers, I still felt my lips swollen from his kiss and the kitchen was a mess.

"Hi Bonnie. Damon is a client of mine, he just bought one of Jeremy's paintings" At hearing my brother's name, Bonnie's composure softened up. "He came to pay for it"

"And that's how you charge your clients, you little slut?" I heard Caroline's chipper voice from behind Bonnie. Her pretty face was framed with a big smile, sign of millions of questions about this situation to come. "No wonder you're not making any money with the gallery. But hey, I'm happy if you're happy" and she gave a thumbs up to Damon. And then leaning towards him she whispered "Go for it, you have my approval".

I could tell Damon was embarrassed about all this, to say the least. "I can see you have an audience here, I'll let you fend for yourself. With that being said, I'll see you around" he winked one last time, turned on his heels and exited the kitchen.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in, but I saw him sticking his head into the kitchen again and said "Don't let her anywhere near the kitchen, she's a disaster. I'm counting on you girls" and he left, shutting the front door of the apartment behind him.

The girls started laughing hysterically, Caroline fanning herself with a magazine from the kitchen counter. Bonnie had tears in her eyes from laughing so much. I felt relaxed and happy, right here and right now. I don't remember the last time I felt so happy and it's all because of Damon.

Caroline went into full blown captain-of-the-ship mode and started commanding us around. Bonnie ended up finishing the salad, I was on burned chicken duty and she was on wine pouring and blabbing duty like always. In no time we were all gathered around the living room table, a huge salad thanks to Bonnie and chicken fillets thanks to KFC, our glasses full of wine and it was my time for storytelling. I told my friends everything from the beginning, I put every feeling I had into those words that after a while it felt like I was cleansing my soul. My friends were right, I deserved to live a normal life, not in the shadow of all the misery life decided to throw at me since I was 18. It was at that young age that God decided to take my parents away from me. They died in a car accident and nothing has been the same since then. Was this my chance to normalcy? Was Damon the guy to offer me that?

Damon's POV

After leaving Elena's place, I felt exhilarated like never before. It's like I was high on the richest, most exquisite blood of a pure maiden. I realised she represented hope for me, hope to be as close to my old human self, close to pretend that I was never the monster they say I was, that I was never a killer, a cold blooded sucker who took the dreams and hopes away from so many pretty girls. I knew she would never understand my nature, the monster in me, and I knew it would be the last thing I would fess up before she would slam the door in my face and forget I exist, so confession time will never be on the menu. But that was actually the appeal: pretending to be human with her, do normal human things with her like take her out to dinner, go to a music concert or the opera, visit a museum, and maybe take a vacation to the Caribbean's. All those things I did with Katherine and many other girls. But while all the other girls were just my next meat, Katherine represented hope and love and passion and future.

I met her after she turned. Even though she was a young vampire and I had 200 years on her, she was stronger than me because she was turned by Klaus, one of the original vampires living on this planet. His blood made her stronger than any other vampires, and it seems like all of Klaus's knowledge was passed to Katherine when she turned. I don't know how she managed all that, it's not like the originals were everywhere, turning innocent 18 year old small town girls into vampires, but she had a special way of getting what she wanted from everyone that she met. I'm sure it was no different with Klaus, he was a man after all, and Katherine's charms were hard to resist. I cut her off a long time ago, but I still long for her, I still miss her and her abusive way of treating me. Well, she has a new boy toy now and with that she managed to steal the most important person in my life, my brother.

When I got to my house, I poured myself a glass of bourbon and drowned it quickly, the sting of it easing away the painful memories. I didn't feel the need for seconds (or thirds for that matter) and decided to go to sleep, something I haven't done properly in the last couple of years...

Elena's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling like this is going to be a good day. I didn't know what to expect, but it had to be better. I promised myself yesterday to do my best to be happy and put all the doom and gloom behind me. I can only hope that pretending will work and maybe one day I will get used to the idea that I can be somebody else, if only for a few minutes, or a few hours, as long as Damon will allow me.

I took a quick shower, put on my favourite skinny jeans, a purple tube top and my classic black blazer over it. I chose my accessories fast, slipped my feet in my brown leather wedge shoes and went out the door, feeling full of energy.

When I was approaching the gallery, I noticed the figure of a man crouching near the door, juggling something in his hands. I could only see his back and he was wearing a leather jacket, so he couldn't be a beggar. I gathered all my courage and approached him cautiously.

"Hello sir, do you need help?"

""Well yes, I do" I heard _his_ deep sexy voice and as he turned his face towards me I felt all giddy that he was actually standing in front of the gallery, waiting for me. Damon was waiting for me.

"You see, this morning I was feeling so good, I decided to surprise you, and myself" he added in a low voice "with the most amazing coffee on Earth. But you see, the trouble is that it burns like hell and I'm afraid if I spill it on me and get coffee burns you will have to play nurse all day and attend to my wounds. So would you please help me? Hold this" and he pushed a Starbucks cup in my hand.

"I thought you weren't a morning person, but I see you can function very well. You even got the snarky part right" I giggled, happy to see him putting so much effort into the promises he made last night. He really was trying to have a real conversation with me and not get into my panties.

"Oh, I can function, all right… just not in the way you would expect from me"

"And how would you know what I expect from you? You really are too cocky for your own good sometimes, you know that?" I said, watching his reaction while opening the door and punching the alarm code. I then held the door opened for him and noticed he had a small bag and his coffee in the other hand.

"Hmmm, there's no such thing as too cocky. Have you met me? That's all I know is being cocky and it worked wonders for me until now" said Damon with a big grin on his chiselled face. He pulled out some almond croissants from the paper bag and sat them meticulously on individual napkins on my desk. "But enough talk about my awesomeness and let's see if I got you right on the coffee taste. I got you a caffé Verona. It's bold and dark on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside, just like you. And it has a bit of my Italy in it, reminding me of the mornings when I was 5 or 6 and would come down to the kitchen to find my mom sat at the table, drinking something similar. She would let me sip a bit while caressing my hair and telling me stories about my grandparents and our large Italian family" he said, taking a bite from his croissant. He was very delicate as he was handling the croissant with his long fingers, his pearl white teeth as he took a small bite and then how he licked his bottom lip from an imaginary trace of croissant. This was going to be hard, being around him and not thinking about how those lips possessed mine, or how his teeth bit my neck gently, or how he pumped his long fingers inside me, making me come undone in his strong arms. I had to steer my dirty thoughts to safer subjects.

"So, do you have any siblings?" I asked him.

His eyes darkened and a painful streak crossed his face for a short second.

"None that I talk to" he said coldly, taking a long sip of his coffee.


End file.
